1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus suited to a cellphone or wireless LAN apparatus and, more particularly, to a retransmission limiting method used when a communication apparatus for wired or wireless data transmission and reception transmits a plurality of transmission data by burst transmission, and retransmits the burst data in accordance with the acknowledgement status of the burst data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional wireless communication systems of a CSMA/CA method represented by wireless LAN communication defined in the IEEE 802.11, if an Ack frame which is an acknowledgement frame for transmission data cannot be received, the transmission data is retransmitted. When each transmission data is thus retransmitted, the number of times of retransmission and lifetime unique to the transmission data are used. In this manner, the retransmission can be limited by using the number of times of retransmission of the transmission data and the time during which the data can be transmitted.
Also, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-60562 describes the invention which controls retransmission by adjusting the frame length of a burst frame in wireless burst communication.
Unfortunately, if the retransmission limiting method for each transmission data defined in the existing IEEE 802.11 is used as the retransmission limiting method for burst transmission such as the Block Ack method defined in the conventional IEEE 802.11e, burst data transmission excessively concentrates to the same terminal.
Also, if the transmission opportunities of data having a plurality of priorities are distributed in accordance with the priorities as defined in the conventional IEEE 802.11e, transmission opportunities are excessively given to the same priority.